Through it all
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: AU. When there's nothing going your way it's hard to believe one person can change it all. Hiroshi Nakano dosn't have the best of lives. His boyfriend is a complete jerk, He suffers abuse at home and he feels like he dosn't belong at all.. sum coun. insid
1. From black,to blue,to purple

**Through It all**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gravitation or it's characters in any way.**

**Summary:** **AU. Instead of Shuichi Shindou there is Hiroshi Nakano. When there's nothing going your way it's hard to believe one person can change it all. Hiro doesn't have the best of lives. His boyfriend is a complete jerk, He suffers from abuse at home and he feels like he doesn't belong at all. But can a golden-eyed stranger be his key to salvation or his way deeper into hell.**

* * *

Chapter 1:From black, to blue, to purple. 

I never quite understood how him and me got together.

Taki Aizawa and I were total opposites. Taki was known as a type of bad ass at our school and I was known as the 'over achiever.'

Thing is though I only got good grades because its what was expected of me and If I don't... well that's another story.

" Just relax...it'll feel good I promise."

I shuddered when his warm lips touched my skin but not from pleasure only because it triggered everything else. I quickly placed my hands on his chest.

" Taki I-"

He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. His Dark Black eyes glared down at me.

" Shut up. Damn it I'm getting tired of this. You tell me you love me and-"

" I do love you."

I did love Taki because besides Shuichi, Taki was the only person I had.

" Good."

His Black eyes and dark hair disappeared once again as he began kissing down my chest. I arched my back and shuddered again as his fingers touched my skin.

" I'll be gentle I promise."

Somehow I could feel the smile on his lips. Knowing Taki being gentle was something he didn't know how to be.

I looked up at the ceiling of his room, listened to his whispered words, felt when he slid between my thighs...

" This won't hurt I promise."

I just closed my eyes and tried to...

* * *

Dream. 

Sometimes I wished the pain were all a dream. There was never a moment that I didn't know pain. Whether it be emotional or physical it didn't matter.

To me it seemed as if the world was always moving at a faster pace than me. Like right now... my body ached and my head was spinning out of control.

" I told you to be home by 6:00. It is now 8:15."

I took a shaky breath in and winced as the air passed now broken ribs.

Blood dripped slowly from my bruised lip and onto the wooden floor of my room.

I looked at the steel toe boots in front of me before I closed my eyes.

" Where you with that damn boy again?"

I didn't answer him because of my bruised lip. So he grabbed my hair and made me look into blue eyes... so much like my own.

" I asked you a damn question."

So I shook my head once and watched as a smile lit up his face. He let me go then and I watched helplessly as his fingers reached towards his belt.

" Dad don't."

But it was barely above a whisper and it wouldn't matter if he heard me anyway because it wasn't like he would stop.

_Three..._ I heard the footsteps coming closer.

_Two... _I felt the touch of his fingertips caress my cheeks...

* * *

"One." 

" Hiro you must be joking. You only want one scoop of ice cream? I'm paying you know."

I looked at the guy behind the counter ignoring Shuichi's complaints.

" Just one scoop of vanilla please."

Shuichi huffed beside me but didn't say anything else about the matter.

" I'll have three scoops of strawberry ice cream please."

" Coming right up."

I looked at Shuichi with wide blue eyes and he looked at me with innocent eyes of purple.

" What?" he asked.

" Three scoops? Shuichi where the hell does all this food go?"

Shuichi paid for our ice cream cones and we grabbed the treats before heading to the outside tables.

" Who knows? Maybe I've just got a fast metabolism."

I shook my head in disbelief and slid in one of the seats.

" So care to tell me why you missed a whole week of school?"

I sighed before looking away from Shuichi.

People past us quickly on the sidewalk and I had that feeling again as If I were going at the wrong pace.

" I told you I was sick."

A cool drip of the ice cream slid down my arm and I turned my attention back to the ice cream and began to lick it.

" Hiro I may act like a total idiot at times but trust me I'm not stupid. I just wish you'd talk to me about what's going on."

I looked at Shuichi and felt such a strong surge of emotion I had to look away.

" I told you Shu I was sick. You need to stop worrying so much you know. It's not good for your health."

Thankfully Shuichi just shrugged his shoulders and began eating his ice cream.

" So when's Yuji coming home?"

Yuji was my brother who graduated high school not to long ago and went on to study becoming a doctor in college. At home my father always compares me to him... I'm the least favorite child while he's the golden star. That's why I'm pushed to do well in school or else.

" Not sure really. I haven't heard from him in a while Shu. By the way how are you and Ryuichi doing?"

Shuichi smiled then and looked at me before looking away.

"It's going...great. I'm supposed to meet him at the park soon."

I smiled too and looked down at the table. Ryuichi and Shuichi was truly a beautiful couple. They were alike in so many ways. It was like they balanced each other out perfectly.

We sat there for a couple more minutes and I found my eyes wondering back over to the busy streets of Tokyo again.

This time though someone quite different caught my eye.

You know that feeling you get when you see something amazingly beautiful for the first time?

The way you stare in wonder, the way your heart starts to beat quickly and your hands get real clammy?

Well that's the way I felt when I saw him for the first time.

"Hiro are you even listening to me?"

In all honesty I hadn't heard a word Shuichi had been saying if any and I still couldn't comprehend a word he was saying.

Golden eyes.

That's what I was seeing... the only things I was aware of moving towards me.

" Hiro?"

I looked away from this stranger's eyes, looked at light pink lips, moved back to golden strands of hair.

A cigarette hung lifelessly between his lips and I watched as he reached up, took the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in the air...his eyes completely locked onto mine.

Before I knew it he had passed our table and was continuing down the sidewalk. My eyes continued to follow him and when I realized what I was doing I quickly looked away.

Shuichi tsked quietly with a smile on his face before biting into his ice cream cone. I knew I was blushing scarlet and without warning I picked up my backpack and began to leave.

"Call me later Hiro."

I waved goodbye and left the shop without a backwards glance.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, my thoughts churning in my head. I listened closely as my fathers' footsteps made their way past my room. 

In the darkness I listened to the noises beyond my bedroom window, listened to the way I breathed in and out, listened to the way my heart beat in my chest.

Not because I was thinking of black or blue or purple.

But my heart raced because of gold...

Those dangerous golden eyes and what I saw behind them.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter one. Hope you guys tell me what you think. Since it's summer vacation I'll be able to update almost every day so tell me what u guys think k! Bye!! 


	2. Pieces

**Through it all**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or it's characters in any way.

**A/N:** To everyone whose reviewed Chapter one thank you!!!! I'm happy you guys like the fic so far hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 2. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pieces 

Sometimes when things break we can pick up the pieces and glue them back together again. Other times the pieces are so terrifyingly small that we don't even bother to pick them up and try again but instead we just blow them away and watch as they become...

* * *

" Nothing. You mean nothing to me anymore." 

I sat in bed with the phone held so tightly to my ear my knuckles we're ghostly white.

" But Taki I-"

" Hiro get over it alright. Look it's just not working out ok."

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the floor began to water.

" Who are you seeing? Is it someone else Taki?"

I knew I sounded desperate, he knew I sounded desperate.

" Look you'll be all right. I have to go now. Bye."

I listened to the dial tone after that and it wasn't until a couple more minutes that I actually hung up the phone. I thought about calling Shuichi but it wasn't like he approved of my relationship with Taki anyway. So instead I walked over to my closet door and took out my guitar.

Without a second thought I made my way downstairs, pulled on my shoes and left the house imagining I could leave...

* * *

"Forever." 

I listened to the last notes of my guitar as it flowed through the quiet air. The park was completely empty and it was probably due to the clouds overhead. But if it rained it wasn't like it mattered anyway. Maybe they could wash away my tear.

" You play beautifully."

I looked up quickly and found myself looking at familiar golden eyes.

" You?" I whispered. I doubted very much that he could hear me but his eyebrows seemed to rise in amusement at my shocked expression.

He walked over to the lamp which was right overhead shining down on the park bench. I noticed he was smoking once again and just like last time I found the cigarette hanging from parted lips.

" Do you always stare at people like that or am I just special?"

I gasped before quickly looking away. My cheeks, once again were scarlet red and I looked at the pick in my hand twirling it around my fingers.

" Sorry."

I wasn't quite sure why I was apologizing, maybe because I was so use to doing it at home.

" My names Eiri Yuki by the way. What's yours?"

I stopped twirling the pick in my hand for a second to look at him.

" You mean as in Useigi?"

He nodded his head once before blowing a puff of smoke in the air. I looked down again stunned that I was sitting here talking to one of Japans most famous authors.

" My names Hiroshi Nakano...but my people usually just call me Hiro."

We stopped talking for a while after that and for some reason I found that I wasn't uncomfortable by his silence.

" Was that kid... the one with the pink hair your boyfriend?"

I found myself stunned by his question and I caught myself gaping like a fish in his direction.

" Who Shuichi? No. No he's my best friend...my only friend. My boyfriend and I- Ex boyfriend now broke up today. Well he broke up with me and-"

" Do you always talk so much?"

My mouth closed instantly and once again I looked away from him. For some reason I was hurt by his words even though I didn't know him. Even though I shouldn't give a damn.

Above us the sound of thunder began to roar and I looked up at the sky wishing it would all pour down.

Eiri flicked his cigarette on the ground, crushed it beneath his shoes, before looking at me.

" You better get home kid it's going to start raining soon."

I watched as he turned around and headed in the direction I presumed was his home.

I placed the pick carefully between my fingertips and played the first note.

The minute I did the rain began to...

* * *

Fall. My knees hit the ground with a resounding thud and I found my face pushed onto the cold hard ground. 

" I'll show you to fucking disobey my rules buy."

I tried to get out of his reach but in all honesty my father was much stronger than me. I felt my pants being yanked down and could hear the breathing in my ears, louder than my own breath, my own heart.

_"...Promise me Hiro. Promise you'll..."_

I blocked out the voice and cried out when I felt fingers touch my skin, screamed when he pushed it in, screamed as though I'd lost my-

* * *

Mind. Maybe I had lost my mind. 

Lines now adorned my wrist, I barely said a word anymore to anyone even Shuichi. Especially Shuichi.

Was there no one who could save me?

But how could someone save me when I couldn't even save myself?

Was it even-

* * *

" Possible... This can't be possible." 

I never thought I would see him again and in the same spot no less.

Only this time the sun was now setting, the rain wasn't falling, and the bruises were more visible.

I watched him watching me.

This time he was sitting on the same bench as me looking closely at the badly hidden bruises on my cheeks.

" When do you plan on doing something about it?"

I looked at Eiri slightly annoyed and agitated.

"Would you like a fucking date, the time of day, the fucking week, or month, or year?? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

I looked away from him and glared at nothing.

He doesn't understand why I stay... It was a promise I couldn't break but...

Eiri shrugged his shoulders as though we were casually discussing the weather.

" So who does it? Your father, boyfriend?"

" Does it matter?"

" I suppose not. Just know that it isn't going to stop unless you do something about it."

I looked at Eiri, looked down at my fingers, looked at Eiri again.

" I'll run away."

He looked as though he was thinking of my answer for a moment before a small smile graced his lips.

" Of course. Run away like everyone else-"

" Damn it! Then I'll come stay with you."

He looked stunned for a moment before a cold look came over his face again.

" No."

" But you just said I should do something."

" Yes. I meant go to the police, get help from someone you can trust."

" I trust you."

I stopped talking after that and watched silently as Eiri pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

" I'm going to tell you this now. It's your fault if you don't listen or don't believe me or whatever."

I watched as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it up.

" Never trust me... never trust anyone. Because the minute they do something to hurt you, your going to break into pieces and you'll never be able to pick yourself back up."

I know Eiri was giving me a choice but thing was I had already made up my mind.

" I want to stay with you. And besides Eiri I've already been broken."

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. I was planning on doing two chapters tonight but I didn't have time. I'll be posting it tomorrow though. Bye!! 


End file.
